


Ten Seconds

by So_we_sang



Series: Snap Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_we_sang/pseuds/So_we_sang
Summary: "Just give me ten more seconds to kiss you."





	Ten Seconds

 

 

 

Magnus is sorting out his shelves of potion ingredients when Alec enters the loft calling out for him.

 

“I’m in here, Alexander!” Magnus responds without looking away from the mess in front of him.

 

“Hey.” Alec says with a smile as he snakes his arms around Magnus’ waist, turning his head to press a quick kiss to his cheek. A small smile forms on Magnus’ lips before he turns around in Alec’s arms to kiss him ‘hello’ properly.

 

“So, what’s on the agenda today, my dear Shadowhunter?” Magnus asks while turning back to his previous work.

 

Alec lets out a sigh before answering. “Well, Izzy, Jace, and I were helping Clary with training, but then Raj came to warn us that one of the higher ups from the Clave will be coming to the institute this evening to decide if I’m fit to run the institute…”

 

“And you’re here because…” Magnus teases.

 

“I was wondering if you could help me double check things around the institute. You know, things like the wards being secure, and maybe refilling our supply of potions in the infirmary. Only if you want to of course!” Alec rushes out at the end. Magnus turns to face Alec again, eyes soft.

 

“Of course I’ll help you, Alexander. Just give me an hour to finish sorting this mess out and make myself presentable.” Magnus raises his thumb to gently rub the worried crease between Alec’s eyebrows. After a moment Alec’s face relaxes, and Magnus rests his hand on the back of his head, running his fingers through the slightly curled hair.

 

“Thank you.” Alec says gently, leaning in to give his boyfriend another quick kiss goodbye. But Magnus doesn’t remove his hand from the nape of his neck, where his fingers are still twirling with a mind of their own, when he pulls back.

 

“No.” Magnus mumbles, bringing his other hand up to rest on Alec’s chest. Alec’s hands go back to resting on Magnus’ waist. He looks down at his boyfriend in confusion.

 

“What do you-” Alec starts, but is cut off by Magnus before he can finish.

 

“Alexander.” Magnus lets out a heavy sigh, sliding his hand resting on Alec’s chest to meet his other tangled in Alec’s hair.

 

“We haven’t had any time alone together in nearly three days. I just-- ten seconds. Just give me ten more seconds to kiss you.”

 

“Ok.” Alec whispers gently, leaning in to kiss Magnus properly for the first time in three days.

 

“I love you.” Magnus says when they finally pull away from the kiss, arms still holding each other close.

 

“I love you, too.” Alec responds just as gently, bumping their noses together.

 

“I’ll see you in an hour.” Magnus smiles.

 

“Yeah… an hour.”

 

Neither one of them moves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
